The greatest impostor ever
by s82161
Summary: Frank Abagnale Jr. is the world's youngest impostor and check forger. He's very successful at what he does. Then Frank meets the notorious thief Sly Cooper. He then accidentally tells Sly about him being an impostor. Join Frank as he encounters several of Sly's ancestors and tries to keep a low profile.
1. Frank meets Sly Cooper

**This fanfiction is about Frank W, Abagnale Jr., the youngest impostor ever. Between 1964-1969, Frank impersonated a Pan Am Airline pilot, a lawyer, a physician, and a doctor all before he turned 21 years old. He's still alive today. This is the story of how a teenager successfully forged checks, and became the world's greatest impostor. Sly Cooper, as well as his relatives will be in this story.**

* * *

Frank P.O.V.

My name is Frank W. Abagnale Jr. I'm a expert impostor. I have so far successfully impersonated a Pan Am airline pilot, and a teacher. I'm now going to be impersonating a lawyer. Why? Because I feel like it. I was currently wearing a beige suit and tie with khakis. I'm 17 years old. I was driving my blue 1965 Chevrolet Traverse. I was in Paris. I flew in a Pan Am airplane. I parked my car in front of a luxurious mansion. I stepped out of the car. I was here to question a anthropomorphic raccoon named Sly Cooper. I heard that Sly Cooper was a master thief from a long line of master thieves. I wanted to interview him. I would never imagine a thief like Sly Cooper would live in a luxurious mansion. I walked up to one of the windows. I peered inside. What I saw looked like something out of a Saturday morning cartoon. There was a gray anthropomorphic raccoon wearing blue clothing and hat reading a newspaper. Then there was a green turtle with glasses looking on his computer. There was a pink hippo lifting weights. I walked over to the door. I knocked on the door. I waited. The door opened and a gray male anthropomorphic raccoon stood in the doorway. I decided to introduce this guy with a fake name. "Hi, my name is Frank Connerson. I'm a lawyer from the town of Versailles." I said. I held a small white card that had my fake name as well as a fake date (1986). I gave the card to the raccoon. I entered the mansion. It was very beautiful. This would the kind of place that Bruce Wayne would die for. It had luxurious tables and chairs. I sat on the couch. Sly walked towards me. "Hi, Frank." the raccoon said. I was surprised. Not only could this raccoon talk like a human, but also walk like a human. "You can talk?" I asked. "Yes. I can talk." the raccoon said. "I thought only animals could talk in Saturday morning cartoons." I said. "Well, in this world, animals can talk." the raccoon said. "Hey there." a pink hippo said. I turned around to see a magenta hippo sitting next to me. "Who are you?" I asked the hippo. "My name's Murray." the hippo said. "And who is that turtle over there?" I asked. The turtle stopped what he was doing and looked at me. "My name is Bentley." the turtle said. Bentley was wearing thick glasses. "What's your name?" I asked the raccoon. "Sly. Sly Cooper." the raccoon said. "My name is Frank Connerson. I'm a attorney from Versailles. I've been a attorney for about 5 years now." I told them. In reality, I wasn't a lawyer. I was just a normal 17 year old boy. I didn't want Sly and his friends to know that I was pretending to be a lawyer. "Why did you come here?" Sly asked me. "I came here to ask you about a incident that happened a year ago. Something involving a giant robotic owl and a volcano." I said. "That robotic owl was called Clockwerk. And I defeated him with a jet pack." Sly said to me. I laughed hysterically. I thought that this was some episode of Star Trek. "You're kidding me, right. There's no way that a raccoon like you managed to defeat a giant robotic owl all by yourself. Why did you do it?" "I defeated Clockwerk because he killed my parents when I was 8 years old. I come from a long line of master thieves. My father wanted to teach me how to be a great thief by using a book called the Thievius Raccoonus. I was going to have it on my 8th birthday, then a group of 5 people called the Fiendish Five broke into my house and killed my parents. They took the Thievius Raccoonus and split it into 5 pieces. I got dumped in the Happy Camper Orphanage. There is where I met my friends; Bentley and Murray. We've been best friends forever ever since." Sly said to me. What he said made me take back what I did earlier. I felt sorry for the raccoon. "Sorry that I laughed about Clockwerk. I didn't realize he would mean that much to you." I said sincerely. "It's okay. At least you apologized for what you did." Sly said. "Do you want to know something? What If I told you that I'm a lawyer at all. I'm just a regular 17 year old boy who likes to impersonate people. I also forge checks." I said to the animals in front of me. They were all shocked. I took off my fake lawyer suit and underneath it was a Star Trek hoodie. "I thought you said that you were a lawyer." Sly said. "I was only pretending to be a lawyer." I said. "Did I mention that I also forge checks?" I got one of my forged checks and handed it out to Sly. Sly took the check. He was shocked to find out that it was a forged check. I ran out of Sly's mansion. I was afraid that Sly might tell someone that I was impersonating people. I didn't want to end up in jail. I got into my car and drove off. I drove for about 4 miles when suddenly a portal opened up out of nowhere. I blacked out.

* * *

**Oh no! Frank accidentally told people about his impersonations. Next chapter: Frank wakes up in the 1940's, where he meets Otto Van Cooper. He will impersonate a pilot once again. **


	2. Frank becomes a World War 2 pilot

Frank P.O.V.

I woke up several hours later on a deserted street. I was in a car. Instead of it being my 1965 Chevrolet Traverse, it was now a 1944 Plymouth. I got out of the car and I took a look at the exterior. The car was red. The front bumper was shiny. _How did this car get here? _I thought. I decided to take a walk around this place. I walked for a little while. I then came across a airfield full of biplanes. This was totally perfect. I had already impersonated a pilot for Pan Am. I figured why not impersonate a real pilot. I snuck into the airfield as quietly as possible. Up ahead, there were guards armed with the most obvious weapons ever: guns. They stood in front of the airfield. There was a gate behind the guards. I decided the only way to get into the airfield without being shot was to disguise myself as a pilot. Luckily I saw a pilot walking towards the gate. He looked like a anthropomorphic wolf. I snuck up behind him and suffocated him with my hand. Pretty soon, he was knocked out. Once the wolf pilot was knocked out, I quickly took of his clothes. While I was taking his clothes off, I noticed a rectangular name tag. The name tag read: James T. Wolf. I dragged him into a dark alley. I put the pilot uniform on. I looked like a World War 1 flying ace. I picked up my jeans. I took out my fake Pan Am pilot license out of one of the jeans pockets. Luckily, there was a burlap sack nearby. I put my clothes in the burlap sack. I lifted the burlap sack over my shoulder. I walked up to the gate. I stopped. I took out my pilot license. I decided to change my birth date on the license from 1948 to 1917. That way people will know that I'm a 27 year old man, even though I'm not. I took a small strip of paper. I covered the printed date of 1948 and wrote in a pen that I made appear of out thin air: 1917. Once that was done, I walked up to the gate. I handed out my fake pilot license to one of the guards. The guard took the license. He looked at it. The guard hands me back the license. He opened the gate for me. I passed through the gate. When I entered the airfield, I saw a bunch of pilots. They were all anthropomorphic animals. They were all male. I walked through the airfield in awe. None of the pilots knew that I was in fact a 17 year old kid. My disguise was very successful. In the distance, I saw a plane with the weirdest propellers. The propellers were shaped like a cane. Next to the plane, I saw a gray anthropomorphic raccoon who looked similar to Sly Cooper. The raccoon was a male. He wore a pilots uniform. The raccoon's uniform was maroon green. I went over to the raccoon and said "Hi there." The raccoon turned to face me."Hi." the raccoon said. "My name is Frank Lloyd Wright." I said. "My name is Otto Van Cooper." the raccoon said. "Can I fly your airplane? I have a pilot's license." I said. I handed my fake pilot's license to Otto. Otto looked at the license. He gave me my license back. "How long have you been a pilot for?" Otto asked me. "I've been a pilot for about a year." I said. "I flew for Pan Am." "Really." Otto said. "Yes." I said. "Alright. You can fly my plane." Otto said. "Yes!" I whispered excitedly. I went over to Otto's biplane. He opened the plane door for me. I climbed into the cockpit of the biplane. Otto climbed in behind me. "Do you know how to fly this plane?" Otto asked me. "Yes." I said. I turned on random switches. I didn't know how to operate a plane. The only reason I impersonated a Pan Am pilot was because I wanted to look legit when forging checks. I couldn't risk telling a experienced pilot like Otto that I didn't know how to fly a plane. "Can you help me fly this plane?" I asked Otto. "I thought you said you knew how to fly a plane?" Otto asked. "I only flew like 1 plane." I said. "Alright, I'll help you get my plane started." Otto said. I moved to the backseat while Otto was starting the plane. Once the plane was started, I got back into the cockpit. I pulled back on the wheel. The plane started moving down the airfield runway. Soon, the plane took off. I was flying. Nobody knew that I was 17 years old.

_Meanwhile in Paris, present day. _

Inspector Carmelita Fox was at her office working. She worked for Interpol (which is like the FBI and CIA mixed together). She was a tough police officer. Carmelita was busy working on a case file, when there was a knock at the fox's door. Carmelita walked over to the door. She opened the door, and there stood a human wearing a fedora and a black suit and tie. In his arm was a file on Frank Abagnale Jr. "My name is Carl Hanratty. I work for the FBI. I need your help capturing a teenager named Frank Abagnale Jr." the man said. "Sure." Carmelita said. Carl entered Carmelita's office. Carl set the file on Frank Abagnale Jr. on Carmelita's desk. Carmelita picked up the file and read it. "Who's Frank Abagnale Jr.?" Carmelita asked. "Frank is a teenager who impersonates people. So far, he has impersonated a Pan Am pilot and a teacher. He also has been forging checks from banks all over the world." Carl said. "I see. How old is this Frank guy?" Carmelita asked. "17 years old." Carl said. "He's impersonating people at 17." Carmelita said. "Yes. I've been chasing Frank for about a year now. I haven't been able to catch him." Carl said. "Why do you need me?" Carmelita asked. "Because I heard that you are a tough police officer that can help arrest criminals." Carl said. "Very well. Where is Frank?" Carmelita asked. "I don't know where he is. Last known contact was a half hour ago. He was talking to Sly Cooper. Then he ran out of his house, drove away and disappeared." Carl said. "Great. Now how are we going to find Frank." the female fox said. "What's your name?" Carl said to Carmelita. "Carmelita. Carmelita Montoya Fox." Carmelita said. Suddenly, a picture appeared on Carmelita's computer screen. Carmelita turned around and looked at the photo. The photo showed Frank Abagnale Jr. flying a plane with Otto Van Cooper. Carl looked at the picture over Carmelita's shoulder. "I know the guy in the photo. That's Frank." Carl said. "How do you know that?" Carmelita asked. "Frank has impersonated as a Pan Am pilot before." Carl said. "Who's the guy next to Frank?" Carmelita said. Carmelita noticed a small caption on the bottom of the photo. It read: _This photo features a 17 year old boy named Frank Abagnale Jr. riding with Otto Van Cooper in Holland. Photo taken in 1944. _After Carmelita and Carl looked at the photo., they decided to come up with a plan to catch Frank Abagnale Jr.

* * *

**Next chapter: Frank reveals to Otto that he's not a pilot at all. Frank then ends up meeting Henriette Cooper. Meanwhile Carl and Carmelita come up with a plan to stop Frank. **


	3. Frank meets pirates

Frank P.O.V.

After I got done flying with Otto, me and Otto decided to go to his house. Otto's house was nice. It had dozens of pictures of his planes, friends etc. Otto also had this journal. I don't know what It's called, but it's some book. When we entered Otto's house, I got comfortable very quickly. Otto sat down on his chair. I sat down on the couch. "What's your name?" Otto asked me. "My name is Frank Abagnale Jr." I said. "How long have you been a pilot?" Otto asked me. "I've been a pilot for a year." I said. "How old are you?" Otto asked me. That was a difficult question. I was 17 years old. I didn't want to say that I was 17 years old and I wasn't a pilot at all. "I'm 27 years old." I said. "I'm 25 years old." the raccoon said. "Cool." I said. "Do you want to see one of my forged checks?" I asked Otto. "You forge checks?" Otto questioned. "Yes. And I'm very good at It." I said. I showed the raccoon one of my forged checks. Otto took the check and looked at it. He was surprised. "How old are you really?" Otto asked angrily. "I'm 17 years old." I said. "You're a liar!" Otto yelled at me. I decided to tell him the truth. "I'm not really a pilot at all. I'm just a regular 17 year old boy. I was only pretending to be a pilot." I told the raccoon. Otto got very angry at me. He started saying multiple cuss words at me. I ran away from his house. I ran into the street. Up in the distance, I saw the red Plymouth, the vehicle that I woke up in. I got into the car. I drove off. I drove for 4 miles when another portal opened and I went through it.

_Paris. Present Day._

Carmelita Montoya Fox was investigating the case of Frank Abagnale Jr. Frank was a expert con man. He had forged around 200 checks from around the world. She and Carl Hanratty worked together to try and stop Frank Abagnale Jr. Carmelita got a phone call in her office. It was Carl. "Hello." Carmelita said. "Hi Carmelita, it's Carl. I think a found a lead on Frank Abagnale Jr. On one of the times I encountered Frank, he was in a hotel room. When I asked what his name was, He said his name was Barry Allen. I found out that Barry Allen was the alter ego of The Flash, a comic book superhero that has the ability to run very fast." Carl said. "What does comic books have to do with Frank?" Carmelita asked. "I'm saying that Frank reads comic books. He might be using a alias. Criminals usually use aliases so that way nobody can find out who the person is." Carl said. Carmelita was all too familiar with this. She had encountered criminals in the past that had used fake names. "How long has Frank been using the alias 'Barry Allen' for?" Carmelita asked. "He's been using that nickname for a while now." Carl said. "Has Frank had any criminal activities before the age of 16?" Carmelita asked. "Let me see here... when Frank was 15, he swindled his father of $3,400." Carl said. Carmelita couldn't believe what she just heard. "You mean to tell me that a 15 year old boy swindled his father of $3,400." Carmelita asked Carl. "Yes." Carl said. "Unbelievable!" Carmelita said in surprise. "I know. I just found this out today." Carl said. "Where are you, Carl?" Carmelita asked. "I'm in a phone booth." Carl said. "I want some more information on Frank Abagnale Jr." Carmelita told Carl. "Ok." Carl said. "I also want to know the second that Frank arrives in present time. That way we'll catch him." Carmelita said. "I'll tell you the second Frank appears in the present time." Carl said. "Good." Carmelita said. She hung up the phone.

Frank P.O.V.

I woke up to see many people staring at me. It was a bright summer day. They were anthropomorphic pirates. I realized I was on a pirate ship. I was still wearing my Star Trek hoodie. I stood up. "Uh.. Hi." I said to the pirates. "Hi." a voice said. I turned around to see a female raccoon pirate. She had a eye patch covering one eye. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Henriette Cooper." the raccoon said. "My name is Frank Abagnale Jr." I said. "What's Star Trek?" Henriette asked. I looked down at my Star Trek hoodie. Since this was the Golden Age of Piracy, Star Trek wouldn't exist for many centuries. I didn't know what to answer with. "I don't know." I said. "Well, I've never heard of Star Trek." Henriette said. I looked to my left and the burlap sack that I had put my clothes in to disguise as a pilot in 1944 was there. I walked towards the sack. I picked the sack up. I looked inside the sack. It contained Beatles records, Beach Boys records, and a old record player. _How did these items end up int he bag? _Frank wondered. Henriette noticed me holding the bag and said, "What's in that bag?" "Uh.. records." I said. "Records?" Henriette questioned. "Yes." I said. I pulled The Beatles record: A Hard Day's Night out. I opened up the sleeve. I took the record out. "What is that?" One of the other pirates asked. "It's a record. I held up The Beatles record up for everybody to see. "It looks like a wheel." a pirate said. I turned around the side of me and saw a male tiger wearing pirate's clothing. I think he must be the captain of the ship. "Hi. My name is Frank Abagnale Jr." I said. "My name is Thomas. People call me Tom." the tiger said. "Can I call you Tommy?" I asked the captain. "Sure. I don't mind." Tom said. I put The Beatles record inside the record player. There was a switch on the side of the record player. I flipped the switch and the record player turned on. I dropped the needle on the record. The song _A Hard Day's Night _by The Beatles started playing. The whole pirate crew was shocked. This was the first time that pirates heard music. As John Lennon started singing, one of the pirates started to dance. I felt very happy. After _A Hard Day's Night _stopped playing, the pirates gave a standing ovation. They wanted me to play more songs. This was the happiest day of my life.

* * *

**Next chapter: Frank gets bored with pirate life and decides to impersonate a doctor in medieval times. Carmelita and Carl interrogate Frank's parents. **


End file.
